1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of seismic data acquisition, and particularly to sensors and cables adapted to lie on a seabed and methods of using same to acquire seabed seismic data.
2. Related Art
Marine seismic exploration investigates and maps the structure and character of subsurface geological formations underlying a body of water. In so-called seabed seismic, a cable containing seismic receivers is deployed onto the seabed from a surface vessel. In theory, it is now possible to use so-called multi-component data acquisition, where multi-component refers to compressional wave and shear wave component seismic surveying. However, in practice, results may be sub-optimal due to inadequate coupling of the sensors to the seabed, and rotation of sensor housings along one or more axis.
It is evident that there is a need in the art for improvement in seabed seismic data acquisition.